


to YOU alone i lift up my soul

by Ripley2win



Series: Scenes missing from Swan Song [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate ending for Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Swan Song from Castiel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to YOU alone i lift up my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural and the characters are borrowed with gratitude.

to YOU alone i lift up my soul

 

Castiel unconsciously took two steps backward as Lucifer advanced. The angel knew with certainty that he was about to die. True, deep fear twisted his all too human guts. He had just enough time for one final thought.

 _“to YOU alone i lift up my soul, Father.”_

This silent prayer was Castiel's last thought. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded into a fine, pink mist which settled peacefully on the dry grass.

 _I still exist._ He breathed a quick prayer of thanksgiving to his Creator.

 _Out of nothingness._ Castiel once again marveled at the at his Father's loving kindness. But then he turned to look at the only human left alive on the field of the recent battle. Castiel's euphoric spirits quickly collapsed as he examined Dean's ravaged body.

Dean was on his knees on the bloody, dead grass and his body swayed in pain. Stunned at the extent of Dean's injuries, Castiel had to stop for a very long nano-second to regain emotional control.

Castiel halted time as his spirit entered Dean's body and lovingly healed him cell by cell. He looked into Dean's eyes when he was finished and restarted time. Much later, Castiel left Dean alone in the Impala.

Beyond his momentary healing of Dean, Castiel was unsure what to do next. There were no battles to fight or Apocalypses to stop. He needed a quiet moment to think. Instantly he was perched on a large boulder in northern New Mexico within a half mile of a desert Abbey. The angel was surrounded by nothing but road runners and scorpions.

 _What am I supposed to do now, Father?_ If Dean were to advise him, Castiel knew exactly what he would say. Follow your gut.

 _Save Sam._

Castiel vanished and reappeared in Hell.


End file.
